castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Akumajō Dracula Famicom Best
Akumajō Dracula Famicom Best is a compilation of the original soundtracks from Castlevania, Castlevania II: Simon's Quest and Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Music was composed by Konami Kukeiha Club. It was released on March 21, 1990. A reprint of this soundtrack, renamed as Akumajō Dracula Best, was released on September 23, 1998, along with Akumajō Dracula Best 2. Games *Tracks 01~02: Arranged versions *Tracks 03~09: Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (1989, Famicom) *Tracks 10~18: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (1987, Famicom Disk) *Tracks 19~30: Castlevania (1986, Famicom Disk) *Tracks 31~33: Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (1987, Famicom/NES Version) Track list #"Beginning" -from Akumajo Densetsu- (遥かなる凱旋 - Beginning - 悪魔城伝説より) - 3:22 #"Bloody Tears" -from Dracula II- (血の涙 -ドラキュラIIより) 1:18 #"NEW DETERMINATION" (新たなる決意) - 6:01 #:Consists of the themes Prelude, Epitaph, Prayer, Beginning, Boss Fight and Boss Clear. #"DESPERATE BATTLE" (決死の対戦) - 6:21 #:Consists of the themes Destiny, Clockwork, Mad Forest and Anxiety. #"RALPH'S CRISIS!" (ラルフ危機！) - 3:36 #:Consists of the themes Rising, Stream and Game Over. #"DARKNESS AND TENSION" (暗黒と緊迫) - 4:17 #:Consists of the themes Dead Beat, Nightmare and Encounter. #"ESCAPE FROM THE UNDERGROUND" (地下からの脱出) - 2:30 #:Consists of the themes Aquarius and Pressure. #"THE FINAL BATTLE" (最期の戦い) - 7:52 #:Consists of the themes Demon Seed, Vampire Killer, Riddle, Overture, Big Battle and All Clear. #"ENDING" (エンディング) - 2:30 #"Message of Darkness" (Naming BGM) (Message of Darkness ネーミングBGM) - 0:42 #"Within these Castle Walls" (Castle BGM) (Within these Castle Walls 城BGM) - 0:44 #"Bloody Tears" (Day time road BGM) (Bloody Tears 昼の道BGM) - 1:05 #"The Silence of the Daylight" (Day time town BGM) (The Silence of the Daylight 昼の街BGM) - 0:58 #"Dwelling of Doom" (Mansion BGM) (Dwelling of Doom 館BGM) - 0:59 #"Monster Dance" (Night BGM) (Monster Dance 夜のBGM) - 0:58 #"Last Boss" (Last Boss BGM) (Last Boss 最終ボスBGM) - 0:37 #"Game Over" (Game Over) (Game Over ゲーム・オーバー) - 0:05 #"A Requiem" (Ending) (A Requiem エンディング) - 1:59 #"Underground" (Naming BGM) (Underground ネーミングBGM) - 0:30 #"Prologue" (Start BGM) (Prologue スタート・BGM) - 0:08 #"Vampire Killer" (Breaking into the castle BGM) (Vampire Killer 城に侵入BGM) - 1:15 #"Stalker" (Tower BGM) (Stalker 塔BGM) - 1:14 #"Wicked Child" (Outdoors BGM) (Wicked Child 屋外BGM) - 2:06 #"Walking on the Edge" (Underground BGM) (Walking on the Edge 地下BGM) - 1:43 #"Heart of Fire" (Dracula's castle main building BGM) (Heart of Fire ドラキュラ城本館BGM) - 2:12 #"Out of Time" (Clock Tower BGM) (Out of Time 時計台BGM) - 1:21 #"Nothing to Lose" (Last Stage BGM) (Nothing to Lose 最終ステージBGM) - 1:33 #"Poison Mind" (Boss BGM) (Poison Mind ボスBGM) - 0:32 #"Black Night" (Last Boss BGM) (Black Night 最終ボスBGM) - 0:57 #"Voyager" (Ending) (Voyager エンディング) - 0:56 #"The Silence of the Daylight" (Town Stage BGM) - 1:14 #"Bloody Tears" (Street-day time-Stage BGM) - 0:49 #"A Requiem" (Ending BGM) - 1:36 Staff *Furukuwa Misheru *Sonosuji Morimoto *Funa-chan *Maikeru Maezawa *Akira Yamashita Gallery Sheet music Sheet music for the "Beginning" segment on Track 3. manual05-06-edit.jpg manual07-08-edit.jpg manual09-10-edit.jpg manual11-12-edit.jpg manual13-14-edit.jpg Related products *''Castlevania'' *''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' *''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' *Akumajō Dracula Best 2 - The second volume of this series, covering Castlevania: The Adventure, Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge and Super Castlevania IV. es:Akumajō Dracula Famicom Best Category:Castlevania I Category:Dracula's Curse Category:Simon's Quest